


i would even wait all night

by butane_bloodstain



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butane_bloodstain/pseuds/butane_bloodstain
Summary: It's just part of the line of duty. As Captain and First Officer they've been through harrowing ordeals all in the name of diplomacy.Maybe Jim left his heart open to Spock for too long. It's nothing he won't be able to deal with.--song used in here (for best results listen while reading): https://youtu.be/uuaGe0ddvUg
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	i would even wait all night

A steady melodic beeping started to play. Jim steeled himself and reached out for Spock’s hand. His fingers, long and elegant, wrapped around his. Firm and secure, yet unexpectedly soft.

Jim inhaled and glanced up, and froze; Spock’s expression was tense and unreadable.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered to Spock. He bit his lip, and then settled his hand on Spock’s waist.

An accenting beat began to rasp over the melody, soon followed by echoing piano chords. There was a pause, and then Spock, in return, placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder.

Hyperaware of the warmth at every single place they were touching, and the fact that he was holding Spock’s waist, Jim tried to breathe as steadily as possible. His palms were probably getting clammy.

The things we do in the line of duty. Jim began to count the beat, anticipating the beginning of the vocals. 

A countermelody began to dance over in the background. Jim drew in a shuddering breath and licked his lips. Here went nothing.

_What would you say  
If you could only say_

Jim stepped to the right and carried the motion into a lilting step back. Spock followed effortlessly, his weightlessness belying the strength pulsing right under Jim’s hand.

_Everything you needed to  
To the one you needed to_

They turned and glided around the room with fluid grace, right in front of the Migorian High Council’s scruitiny. Jim felt like his heart was about to explode, yet somehow he managed to keep his head held high, gaze affixed over Spock’s left shoulder. 

_You flash, like a setting sun  
You come around, I come undone  
Can’t find the sound under my tongue  
When I look at you_

Jim wanted so desparately to lean in to every touch, but for the fact that Spock was not at all enjoying himself. So they continued to dance, elegant but restrained.

Everything cut off, leaving just soft voice backed by a single melody. Jim closed his eyes, ducked his head and spun Spock into a pause.

Spock was so warm.

_I lose my voice when I look at you  
Can’t make a noise though I’m trying to_

Jim was starting to really wish Uhura had picked a different song. He’d been handling his stupid little crush just fine until this moment.

_Tell you all the right words  
Waiting on the right words_

They were swaying on the spot in time to the nothingness. Jim’s breaths were deep and shaky now. He looked up one second before Spock did and their eyes locked, and there was a moment where he thought he saw a flash of something profound in Spock’s expression. Then his face was a mask again and he drew back stiff, and Jim had nothing to do but pull him into a spin, continuing the dance once more.

_Just yesterday  
Driving through L.A..._

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic holy shit. and there are more chapters coming up!
> 
> work title is from summertime by my chemical romance, and the lyrics in here are from black butterflies and deja vu by the maine, specifically the acoustic version. chapter title is from the sound of reverie by the maine.  
> 
> 
> if you leave even a smiley face comment it'll make my day!


End file.
